Fear Is The Greatest Guardian
by Enailif
Summary: After all those years spend with Pith, Jack Frost is chosen to be the guardian. How is he supposed to stand against his care-taker and become one of those who the Nightmare King hates so much? With both the Guardians and Pitch wanting Jack on their side they may not notice a greater danger that lurks for Jack just around the corner. And what if the Guardians misunderstood MiM..?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**... ... ...**

* * *

**Fear Is The Greatest Guardian**

**... ... ...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

It was dark and it was cold. He couldn't do anything, his body denied to make any move. He didn't want to give up, he was fighting for a breath, he wanted to feel the air in his lungs again. The coldness of the water was freezing every drop of blood in his veins. He could no longer see, no longer hear the screams from above, no longer feel… He just fell into the unpenetrated midwater. There was nothing that could stop it from taking over. His mind just fell into the blackness, switched off and with that it all ended, his pain, the cold. It was gone. He was lost.

It might have been minutes, hours, days… It didn't matter. The light from above broke through the ice cover and caught the drowning figure wrapping around it. With its touch his hair turned white, his skin remained pale. It was like a new hope that came to a new-born creature. It made him open his eyes, as blue as the moonlight. He was afraid and soon he realized it. He was afraid and he could feel it, which meant his senses were brought back. The sense of _sight_, as he saw the brightness above him. Suddenly a shadow penetrated through the light and disappeared again making him remember how scared he was. What was that shadow?

He finally broke through the ice surface and felt the cold air against his skin. It was a relief that freed him from fear. He raised himself from the ground and looked around. He was standing on a frozen lake, in the forest and the trees were surrounding him. The moonbeams showed him something lying nearby. He found it to be a staff. He raised it and immediately felt some kind of connection, something that made him feel like it was created only for him. He felt like a wave of energy went through his body, it made an unbreakable bond. The sense of _touch_, he could feel it with his whole mind. As he lowered the staff and its end met the ice beneath, to the white-haired boy's surprise, on the ice appeared some frozen patterns. He laughed and took a better look at the staff. He touched the ice once again and ran to test his freezing powers. He forgot about everything else, the pond and his staff was all that mattered. He slipped on the ice and expected himself to fall but he never did. Something completely different happened, as the sudden wind raised him high above the lake so he could see the patters on in which he had made. Then he landed on a tree's branch and looked up at the moon.

_Jack Frost_

The moon spoke. It was his name. The only thing he knew at the moment. He waited, waited for the moon to say something else, where he was or what he was supposed to do. He never got the answers, though. The lighting blue orb has left him there, confused. He was scared again, he had no idea how he got there nor who he was. The truth hit him. He was _alone_. There was no one who could comfort him or answer his questions. He looked ahead and realized that there was a village nearby. There were people, he could finally talk to someone. With the new enthusiasm he jumped waiting for the wind to carry him to his destination.

Just after he left, shadows came from behind the trees. A man emerged from them and his golden eyes followed the boy who flew towards the village. It was definitely a sprite, a new one chosen by the Man in the Moon. So MiM saved the boy and then just left him alone. An anger rose within him. Not that he cared. He couldn't stand the thought how pathetic the MiM was. After all those years he has learnt that the moon didn't really care about the sprites he claimed to watch over. He had let him become what he was now.

"Poor, boy. There's always a price, you can't be saved without something in exchange. You're soon to find out" The Boogeyman said and went back into his shadows. The price in spirits' world was something that everyone wanted and _needed_… to be believed in…

**…**

Jack managed to land on the ground, rolling and then falling into a barrel. Quite good as for his first try. He dusted himself off and looked around the place. There were so many people, they looked as if they didn't notice him landing. Good, he thought. He made his way toward the crowd, maybe there was someone who could help him.

"Excuse me…" he said but yet nobody paid attention to him. He wondered, it was weird. He tried again and again, but it didn't end differently. Why did everyone ignored him? Then a child ran through him, literally. He was shocked and wrapped his arms around his chest, he looked around with terror in his eyes. No one could see him, nor touch him. He fell onto his knees and sobbed. He was invisible, like a ghost… Was he dead?

He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He raised his head and looked at the stars. He had no clue what to do next, he didn't want to be there, he just wanted to get out of this world, it hurt so much. Then he saw a shadow flying through the sky. He blinked few times, was that the same shadow he had seen at the pond? He watched as the shadow made its way to someone's bedroom through the opened window. The wonder rose within him, after all he was a child, in was in his nature to be curious. He raised himself from the ground and called for wind to carry him to the window. He tried to make no sound, not that anyone could actually hear him, and sat on the windowsill and . He saw a man standing next to a bed and twirling black sand between his fingers over a sleeping child's head. Soon the sand turned into black creatures dancing above the bed. The man turned to the window satisfied, and then he noticed Jack's presence.

"What are you doing here, child?" he asked. Jack's eyes widened and filled with joy.

"You can see me!" He rather sated than asked.

"Of course I can, now get out of my way" The shadow said and flew through the window and landed on the ground walking ahead.

"Wait!" Jack called in panic and followed the mystery man "Please, don't leave me. No one can see me, I don't know what to do. How can you see me?"

"Because I'm like you" The man said sighing, not stopping or looking at the boy.

"You mean dead?"

"Well, it depends on the way you say it. You're a sprite now, chosen by MiM, who, of course, left you to your own. If you want those mere humans to see you, you have to be believed in"

"Believed in? How can I make them believe in me, they don't even hear me" Jack said confused.

"Every sprite does something else, I am Pith Black, the Nightmare King, and it is my job to spread nightmares and fear. If you do your job well then you will be believed in" He answered not knowing why he hasn't left yet. Something told him not to leave the boy alone. Why?

"Then why don't they see you?" Jack asked looking around. The people didn't seem to notice the Nightmare King's presence.

"Because of the Sandman. He always destroys my work, replacing it by his sweet dreams" Pith said narrowing his eyes. "What's your name, boy?"

"Jack Frost, at least that's what the moon told me…"

"So you don't know who you are?" Pith asked thinking. So MiM left the boy with no memories? Poor boy. He felt anger again "Don't try to talk with the moon, ever. He is a liar and he left you alone, remember" Pith told him and ruffled his snow-white hair. When he was about to leave the boy grabbed his robe.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jack panicked again.

"Back to my palace" The shade said simply. Suddenly the child did the last thing he expected. He hugged him tightly. Pith stared at the boy in shock. He was the Nightmare King, kids were supposed to be afraid of him.

"No you can't leave me. I'm scared and I don't want to be alone again!" Jack pleaded, his eyes filled with tears. Yes, Pith could sense his fear. There was no more powerful thing for him then a child's fear. He sighed and wrapped an arm around the young sprite in comforting way.

"Don't worry, Jack, I won't"

He knew how it felt to be alone, was he able to leave this child to his own? He looked up at the moon. _That's what you want? To abandon this child? _He asked although he knew he will never get the answer. The moon hasn't talked with him ever since he became the Nightmare King. He decided to push away his nightmare-side for a while and cheer the boy up. The reason was something he would never know. Fine, let's _cheer him up_.

"Show me your talent" Pitch said and the boy's eyes lit up. The boy took his staff and touched the ground. Immediately the ice patterns covered the surface and Jack walked with the staff as if he was drawing with a big pencil on a big paper. Pitch could see the happiness in Jack's eyes. He watched him carefully, MiM gave the young sprite a big talent. He gestured the boy to come to him.

"One day they will believe in both of us" He said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Pith would have never thought that one day he would take a child under his wing. But he just couldn't leave the boy. Maybe because they were the same… not believed in, alone, forgotten by MiM. Deep inside, he might have cared for the boy. And after seeing his antics with the staff he knew that the child had a potential, he would be able to teach him how to develop it.

With that they walked into the shadows, the gate to the underground Nightmare realm. Although it was scary, Jack finally felt save and more relaxed as he clung to Pith. He was no longer alone, that was all that mattered to him. He was happy and he knew that everything would be alright.

Neither of them noticed that they were watched. Something darker than a shadow was lurking deep within the darkness. It was darker than Pitch's nightmares. The sprite watched them leaving and smiled. Finally, something that could be useful for him. That boy had so much potential, he may become a part of his plan. Of course, he might appear to be a danger to him, it's something that will have to be dealt with. _Sooner or later I will be able to accomplish the first step of my plan, after all that time.._ The creature whispered. Then he stepped back and faded away, satisfied with his discovery.

_Beware… _

* * *

**Okay, so, this is my first RotG fanfic! I watched the movie a while ago although it was released in 2012, I know what a shame. But I immediately fell in love with this movie, and I spend much time reading fanfics for it. I must say, I couldn't stop myself from writing one.**

**I am truly sorry for grammar mistakes, English's not my first language. And since it's my first story for RotG, sorry if the characters may be a little OOC, feel free to give me some advices! (or title ideas, the title is still in-work) :)**

**What about the mystery sprite who was watching them? Well, he won't appear in the story anytime soon, it's a little plot twist for later chapters.**

**Anyway, please review, I would love to know what you think. I know it's only a prologue and there's nothing much to say about it, so please come back for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Child's Play

**Thank you so much my first reviewers and also those who added this story to their favorites/alerts. You have no idea how happy it made me. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Child's Play**

Pitch didn't consider it when he took Jack under his care. His fearlings were very interested in Jack, they liked to feed on his fear and although Pitch had forbidden them to give the child nightmares, they didn't obey. They grew in strength by feeding on his nightmares and Pitch couldn't say that it didn't strengthen him too. So at first he just let them to give the boy some bad dreams, after all he was always there to comfort Jack as the young sprite woke up in the middle of night calling for him. Though it was weird to call the Nightmare King for comfort after having a bad dream, it didn't matter. For Jack, Pitch was someone who would always be there to care for him and he felt save in his arms.

After some time, the Nightmare King realized that the nightmares were weakening the frost child, who wasn't so cheerful and lively as he used to be. So in order to help Jack, not once did he take the child's nightmares for himself, barely getting any sleep. At least the fearlings left the boy to have a peaceful sleep. Pitch didn't know why, but he couldn't see Jack suffering. Was he getting back to the person he used to be, before he became the Nightmare King?

At first, he thought that the frost child could be a good weapon against the Guardians. He hasn't expected that he would become Jack's father figure. After all those years spent together, he started to love Jack like his own son. Wanting the child to have a peaceful sleep he even stole some dreamsand from Sandy. It appeared to be very useful, Pitch soon learnt how to turn the golden sand into the black one. Now it was time for him to change another's work into his own creation. Soon he started to do some creations from the nightmare sand which took the shape of horses. They were quite scary, black and had golden eyes just like their creator. As Jack quickly got used to their presence he wasn't scared of them anymore so they didn't try to feed on his fear.

Jack Frost was the most irresponsible, lively and pulling-pranks child on the world. If you spend much time with the boy then your life motto would become 'expect the unexpected'. The snowball-battles, frozen water pipes, iced streets and snowstorms, the credit goes for Jack. Even though he and Pitch travelled a lot they always came back to the same place under which's was located Pitch's lair, palace, realm or whatever to call that. It was the Burgess city, after many years Jack gained a generation of believers, Bennett family, who lived there. How he loved to play with the Bennett kids. When in Burgess there was winter-time he would always go and play with his best friend Jamie. It didn't matter if it was a snow-battle or battle against monsters in Jamie's games, they always had fun together.

If there was a warm climate in Burgess, Jack and Pitch would travel to a colder place. Jack couldn't wait till the climate in Burgess got colder, so he could bring snow and play with his friend. The problem was that Jack, being a frost child, couldn't stand the heat on summer or spring days, that's why he had to stay in the dark palace for the whole days if they haven't moved to a colder place.

Now was one of those days when Pitch had to go and spread his nightmares over the world, leaving Jack in his lair for a few days. The boy hated to be alone, but unfortunately he couldn't leave the realm, not only because it was warm outside but also it was for his safety. On his first days with Pitch, Jack was told the rules of going out. He couldn't talk with anyone, not that somebody would notice him, and he couldn't go outside alone when it was night because he could meet the Sandman. Also, he couldn't be out for the whole day and couldn't do anything that could bring other sprites' attention. Fortunately those rules quickly changed as Jack gained Pitch's trust. Now he could spend whole days outside, and pull some of his pranks. Pitch knew that he had to give the teenager some freedom. After all, you have to learn on your own mistakes.

And Jack did. Three times, to be exact. The first time was on a cold winter night, Christmas night. Jack was playing witch his stuff, waiting for Pitch to finish spreading his nightmares in Burgess, when he noticed a man with a huge bag hanging on his shoulder, jumping into the chimneys only to jump out of them a minute later. His childish curiosity took over and he followed the man jumping into a chimney.

Jack watched quietly as the man in red cloak placed few boxes under a beautiful decorated Christmas tree. The men had long white beard , his eyes pure blue and had a warm smile on his face. _So he gives children presents? He seems nice. _Jack thought. Then the man looked directly at him.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The man with beard asked. He had a Russian accent.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack asked taking few steps back.

"Hey, hey, don't be afraid, of course I can see you" The man said, his voice soft. However Jack became more scared. Pitch had told him about other sprites that can see each other, they are dangerous and Jack should keep away from them. The boy made his way through the chimney back to roof. If this large man was one of those dangerous sprites then he had to protect his city. What if the man would harm Jamie? The boy put on a brave face and turned to the Russian who jumped out of the chimney.

"Okay, listen, this is my city and I won't let you hurt these people" Jack said sternly.

"Clam down, boy, I mean no harm. Haven't you heard about Christmas?"

"No. Now leave or I'll…" Jack said but couldn't find the right words, so he just held up his staff.

"Now you listen, don't try to ruin my holiday, I told you that I won't harm these people, got it?" The man said already annoyed and jumped on other roof. Jack didn't give up though and followed him.

"I warned you" The boy said. The Russian man frowned and took his sword as to scare the boy, so he wouldn't interrupt.

"So did I. Look, I have to bring presents to all the children, I don't have time for this. Now go back to home" He said in warning tone. Jack decided that he shouldn't get in the old man's way, and finally believing that he wouldn't hurt the people, he went back to Pitch.

"Why are you so upset, my boy?" Pitch asked as he saw Jack's sad face.

"Oh, nothing. I just met a sprite who could see me. I thought that he wanted to harm the people, but he said he didn't and told me to not interrupt him. He was quite scary when he pulled out his sword. He won't do anything bad to the kids, will he?" Jack asked raising his tearful eyes. Pitch pulled him into an embrace and Jack buried his face in his adoptive father's chest. The Nightmare King knew that it was this time of the year when the old man, called by many names, came in night to bring presents to good children.

"It was Nicholas St. North, also called Santa Claus, Father Christmas and North. He brings presents to good children and in exchange he gains their belief. A pathetic way to be believed in"

"And what does he do to those who were naughty?" Jack asked.

"He places them on the naughty list and brings them coal. Those children are so disappointed when they wake up expecting presents"

"That's not fair" Jack stated not wanting to meet North ever again.

The next time when Jack's curiosity led him into not nice adventure happened at night when he wanted to see a tooth fairy Jamie had told him about when he lost his tooth. What he found was a little fairy who took a tooth from under Jamie's pillow replacing it with a coin. Jack hid behind the window and caught baby tooth as it flew outside. It wasn't really a good idea. Especially when the fairy called her siblings for help and they started attacking the white-haired boy.

"Hey, hey, I meant no harm. Please, stop!" Jack said as the little fairies were pecking him in his head. "Who would have thought that something so small might be so annoying"

With Easter bunny it was completely different story. The rabbit was the worst of all of the Guardians. Not once has he yelled at Jack and accused of destroying his holiday. Not that Jack did something that could ruin Easter. It all began when Jack accidently froze the park and Bunnymund slipped on it smashing the eggs on his head.

"What do you think are you doing, mate?!" he yelled at Jack who was sitting on a tree's branch laughing uncontrollably.

"Having fun" Jack replied.

"You'd better not get into my way ever again" Bunny said narrowing his eyes.

"Because of what, I'll get hit by an egg, Easter kangaroo?" Jack teased.

"I'm a bunny, mate. And what are ya? An ice cube with legs and arms?" Bunnymund teased back. This time Jack was the one to narrow his eyes. "Now go away or I'll make ya" The rabbit said getting into fighting position.

"You don't know what fun is" Jack said rolling his eyes and with that he called the wind and flew away.

Every Easter was the same, as much as Jack wanted to avoid the rabbit he would always do accidently something that would cause a trouble, like freezing eggs or making it snow above Bunny's head. They always ended up quarreling.

It was Easter Sunday '68 when Jack wanted to get the revenge on rabbit. He watched as the Pooka placed eggs around Burgess. He flew through the sky and caused a snow-storm. Then he landed on a tree watching the confused rabbit as the blizzard covered with snow the whole city.

"What the.." Bunny said and moved his long rabbit ears hearing someone's laughter. He looked up and found the young sprite laughing on a branch. He kicked the tree and Jack fell down into the snow.

"How dare you to cause snow on Easter? It's spring, mate!" The Pooka said looking down at the boy.

"Now you see what happens when you mess with Jack Frost" Jack said standing up and dusting himself off the snow.

"Do you want to find out what happens when ya mess with E. Aster Bunnymu…" Bunny never got to finish his sentence as the snowball flew right into his face. "Oh, ya're gonna regret it, mate!" He said ready to hit Jack. Fortunately a veil of black sand appeared between them so Jack didn't get punched.

"Now, why don't you go and play with your eggs, Aster?" A velvety voice said. The surprised Pooka quickly turned his attention to the Nightmare King and narrowed his eyes.

"Pitch Black" He said and stamped on the ground witch his large feet to open a tunnel back to his realm.

"Have you seen his face?" Jack said laughing uncontrollably, holding his chest. Then he looked up at the Nightmare King who remained serious.

"Blizzard on Easter Sunday, Jack?"

"Well, I just wanted to pull a prank on the silly rabbit for yelling at me" Jack said rubbing the back of his head. Maybe it was already too childish for him. But to his surprise, Pitch wasn't angry about making it snow in spring, instead the Nightmare King started laughing as well.

"Very good prank, my boy" He said putting an arm around Jack's shoulders and ruffling his hair.

**…**

Being alone in the nightmare realm was the most boring thing ever, but at least Jack would always find a way to have fun. After some time the Nightmares finally learnt to listen to him, and Jack could play with them. He remembered when Pitch was trying to teach him how to ride one of the scary horses.

"Just hold onto the horse and try to keep the balance" Pitch said holding Jack who was sitting on now his favorite Nightmare whom he named Kerrin*. "Just try not to fall. Ready?"

"Try not to fall? And how am I supposed to do that?" Jack hesitated and Pitch sighed letting go of him.

"See? You haven't fallen yet" The Nightmare King said watching Jack who clung to the horse's back. "Now, take the reins and you would be able to guide the Nightmare"

Jack hesitantly took the reins and shook it. The horse snorted and moved forward. Jack, seeing that it wasn't that bad, smiled and signaled for the Nightmare to gallop faster. Then he did a round around the lights-globe and the horse galloped through the dark palace.

"Jack, it's your first try, slow down a little" Pitch warned the young frost spirit.

"Oh come on, what bad can happe..." Jack never got to finish his sentence, as he had his moment of inattention and fell from the black horse. If Pitch hadn't caught him, he would have hit the ground and hurt himself badly. "Ok, I was wrong. Lesson learnt" Jack admitted. He was a stubborn sprite, though, and he tried to ride the horse as many times as he finally learnt doing it well and he knew that Pitch was proud of him.

Now he was sitting on Pitch's throne in the throne room, witch his head down and his legs up, it was his lazy-and-bored-pose. He hated it when his adoptive father had to leave him for several days to spread nightmares. It was too warm for Jack to leave the realm. But there were also the good sides of the days like those. He would always get some crazy ideas to have fun. And now was the time when he got one of those. A grin appeared on his pale face and he hopped off the throne.

He made his way to a big chest that was lying by the wall. It was a store, with many weapons, armors and this stuff. He took out a boomerang and smiled mischievously. With his staff he changed the opposite wall into a mirror and stood before it. Then he put on an angry face and frowned.

"Don't ya dare to touch my eggs, mate. I am the best egg-decorator on the world!" He said in Aussie accent and pretending to be Bunnymund. Then he put back the boomerang and laughed "Oh, if only the rabbit could see me… his face expression would be epic!"

Then he took a big coat, definitely too big for him and a sword. With He put on a serious face and tried to imitate a Russian accent.

"I will bring you a coal if you don't behave. You'd better be good, beware or I'll hit you with my snow globe!"

He studied himself in the mirror for a minute. He wondered what Pitch would think if he had seen him act so childish. The he grinned again getting new devilish idea. He walked towards the box and found a black robe, just like the one that Pitch wore. Then he turned back to the mirror. The robe was definitely too long for him and he almost tripped over it. He had to admit it, he looked quite funny. It was normal for small kids to wear their parents' clothes and pretend to be them. He remembered when Jamie put on his father's cloak, he looked hilarious. But Jack, he was a teenager, wasn't he too old for that? Well, for him it didn't matter.

"Boo" he said pretending to be the boogeyman and the Nightmares standing nearby snorted, which pretty much sounded like laughter.

Not taking off the robe, he walked through the hall to the room he called a fun-room. There was so much space and he would always take advantage of that. By the way, it was one of very few rooms he knew how to get to. After those years spent in the palace it was still a maze for him, and that's what he liked the most about it. The only ways he was sure about were the ways to his room, fun-room, Pitch's room and throne room.

He took some of Pitch's black sand and threw it, standing on the highest step of the stars. Before the sand fell down, Jack had frozen it and nodded for the Nightmares who knew what to do. They threw more sand so jack could freeze it into some kind of a bridge. Then he stepped on his 'bridge' and before he could slid on it by his free will, he tripped over the black robe he was wearing and slid like on a big slide. The Nightmares kept on throwing the sand so the slide wouldn't end.

"This is my best idea ever!" Jack said laughing while he slid above the whole lair. "Wait, wait, what are you doing?" He said as the Nightmares decided to mess with him a little, changing the direction of the slide into many turns. "Okay, okay, it's funny but stop before I get lost. Or throw up" Jack protested while sliding through some rooms. He couldn't stop freezing the sand because it wouldn't end without some bruises, so he was trapped sliding. A dream of every child, didn't seem as funny right now. They approached the stairs and that was when they finally stopped the black sand and Jack couldn't lengthen the slide. Before he could react, he was rolling on the stairs, getting hit on every step. How thankful he was when he finally stopped downstairs and sat on the floor.

"Ow, that wasn't nice. Stupid Nightmares" he said rubbing his head. He would have several bruises for sure.

"Jack, are you alright?" He heard Pitch's fatherly voice and turned around.

"Pitch, you're back!" Jack exclaimed and threw himself into Pitch's arms. "I'm fine, only few bruises"

"Jack, what were you thinking? If you were a mortal you would have broken you neck. You must be more responsible, don't do that ever again" He lectured his adoptive son.

"Everything was fine… until the Nightmares wanted to mess it up a little"

"I'll deal with them later" Pitch said and looked at Jack. "Now, why are you wearing my robe?"

"Oh, err… I was cold" Jack said and laughed nervously. He completely forgot about the robe.

"A frost sprite was cold? Sure" Pitch chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't be a liar, snowflake"

"Apparently, kids learn from those who raise them" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Of course, blame me" Pitch said and pulled Jack back into an embrace, kissing his forehead, while Jack buried his face in his chest listening to his heartbeat. The boy was definitely the best thing to happen to him.

* * *

***Kerrin – the name's origin is Gaelic and means 'dark'. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes. And sorry but I can't write Aussie or Russian accent.  
**

**Well, this chapter may be quite long, it was part of a prologue. I needed it to be written before I get to the plot. Thanks for reading, I hope to get some reviews which I love. **

**Btw, every 10****th**** reviewer (10****th****, 20****th****, 30****th****,40****th**** … you know what I mean) gets a dedication :). **

**Also, I hope you enjoyed Jack pretending to be the guardians scene. You probably noticed that tooth wasn't included, I just couldn't imagine Jack acting like a fairy XD.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cold Wind

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews, I was more than happy! I can't believe that already so many of you added this story to their favorites/alerts. Thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Cold Wind**

A man with long white beard started sculpturing in ice which Yetis had brought. He cut an ice cube with a chainsaw and worked on the details of his sculpture with little tools. Then he put an ice-train on the rails made by the same material. Satisfied with his work he rested on a chair eating a cookie which Elves had handed him and watched the train as it flew across his work-room, only to get smashed by a Yeti who had just stepped into the room. North groaned with disappointment and so did the Yeti, except he was scared rather than disappointed.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North said irritated. The Yeti babbled something in his language. "What? The globe…?" North managed to understand his helper's jabber. He took his sword and headed to the lights globe. He made his way through the crowd of Elves towards two Yetis and saw the lights on the globe twinkling.

"What is this?" He whispered with his Russian accent and squinted his eyes.

"Have you checked the axis?" He asked the Yetis. Then the globe was slowly getting covered by a shadow, frightened Elves were running around and hiding where they could. After the shadow had taken over the whole globe it faded into the air. Something flew under their legs making them shiver and formed a shape which flew behind the globe laughing evilly.

"Can it be?" North said watching the shadow disappearing with his blue eyes widened. Then he turned to the Elves. "Make preparations! We're going to have company" He said pushing the lever which caused the globe to glow and send the northern lights around the world to call the Guardians.

It didn't take long for the Guardians to arrive. The first one to come was the Tooth Fairy Toothiana and her little fairies. Next there was E. Aster Bunnymund, of course he couldn't stop himself from complaining about the freezing weather. Finally Sandy showed up and they could start the meeting.

"I know, I know. But obviously I wouldn't call you all unless it was serious" North explained "The Boogeyman was here. At the Pole"

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Toothiana asked.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe" North said gesturing.

"Wait, what do you mean black sand?" Bunny, who has been warming his feet in front of a fireplace interrupted and hopped to them.

"And then a shadow…"

"Hold on, I though you said it was Pitch" The rabbit said confused, painting an Easter egg.

"Err, not exactly" North said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not exactly?" Bunny asked annoyed "Can you believe this guy?" he turned to Sandy, who showed a question mark above his head.

"Look, he's up to something really bad" North said, his voice serious. "I feel it. In my belly"

"Hang on, you called me three days before Easter because of you belly, mate? What if I did this to you before Christmas?!"

"Bunny. Easter is not Christmas" North teased patting Bunny on shoulder.

While Bunnymund and North were quarreling, Sandy did his best to bring their attention. He noticed the moon sending a moonbeam through the hole in the ceiling. He tried to whistle, waved his hands, nothing helped.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North said as the tooth fairy interrupted them.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?" she said. Sandy tried to show them the moonlight but failed again. Then he got an idea. He flew to an Elf and shook him, so the bell on his head would bring the other Guardians' attention. It worked, the Guardians went into silence and looked at the Sandman, who showed the moon-sign above his head and pointed at the hole in the ceiling.

"Ah, Man in Moon!" North noticed the moonlight "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" then he turned back to the moon "It's been a long time, old friend. What's the big news?"

The moonbeams fell onto the floor and showed them a shape of their old enemy.

"It is Pitch" Bunny agreed.

"Manny, what must we do?" North asked. With that, from the floor drew out a crystal that was glowing in the moonlight.

"Guys, you know what it means?" Toothiana said excited.

"He's choosing a new guardian" North nodded.

"What?! Why?" Bunny asked, definitely not liking the idea.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help"

"Since when do we need help?" The rabbit argued.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth said, her little fairies agreed. Sandy showed a clover formed by his golden sand "Maybe a leprechaun?"

"Please not groundhog" Bunny was repeating, praying silently.

"Jack Frost?" North said unbelievingly as the crystal revealed a statue that looked exactly like the mentioned frost sprite.

"I take it back, the groundhog's fine" Bunny said not believing his eyes. "Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! What he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg-hunts! Why this irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardian" North kicked in.

"Jack Frost is many thing but he's not a guardian" Bunny crossed his arms. He still remembered that he once saw him with Pitch. What if the boy was helping their enemy?...

* * *

It's been a long time since Jack was out. Well, a moth to be exact, but still it was long for him. The whole month of being locked in the dark realm. The warm climate was what he hated the most and that year's April was very warm. He was already running out of ideas, doing the same things over and over made them not that funny anymore. Usually Pitch would have taken him to somewhere colder but the Nightmare King was really busy with some plans. Right now he was out doing no one knows what.

Jack walked through a corridor dragging his staff behind him, freezing the floor. When he didn't have any ideas for fun he would always ice-skate. He enjoyed it and it reminded him something, he just didn't know what. As if it was buried deep inside his memories and was connected to his life. He couldn't understand why he felt that way, maybe it was only because of his connection with ice and snow.

He looked at the now frozen floor, the fire of the torches was reflecting its light on the ice surface. He slid through the corridor and froze the floor to lengthen his ice-path. He got to the throne room and slid around the globe. He always did that little tour around the palace when he was bored. He only had to remember not to go too deep, in case he would get lost. Not really thinking where he was heading he realized that he was on his way toward the stairs. He raised his staff so it wouldn't freeze the floor further. Unfortunately it was too late and braking on ice is not simple, even for a frost sprite. Before Jack could gulp or do anything he was rolling on the stairs. Again. It appeared that the boy wasn't learning on his mistakes.

"Aw, again?" Jack said rubbing his head. New bruises for his collection. "I'd better keep away from the stairs"

"That would be wise" said Pitch who has just teleported back to the lair. "Jack, why do I always have to find you like that when I come back" he sighed and grabbed the boy by his hoodie as to help him to get onto his feet.

"C'mon it's not always" Jack defended himself "Often is not always" he added.

"I'll have to put pillows over the stairs" Pitch said rolling his eyes.

"That's a good idea" Jack laughed. He was expecting Pitch to be angry or lecture him again. Why didn't he? "So, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Ah, my boy, you see, I paid a visit to the precious Guardians and my plan for us to be believed in has just started" Pitch explained and ruffled Jack's hair.

"What's the plan? Can I help?" Jack said. Finally, he was going to be believed in! He waited for this day for about 300 years and finally his dream would come true and he was very desperate to help. Sure, he had Jamie and his younger sister Sophie, but having more people who believed in him would be also amazing.

"Actually, there's one thing you could do, but that's a later stage of my plan. Now, I have to plan my attack on the Tooth Palace" Pitch said. Yes, he had the plans for the boy.

"Can I come with you, please? I am ready, I can fight…"

"Jack, I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Pleasee?" Jack pleaded. Pitch couldn't deny him.

"Maybe. Now, I have a surprise for you"

"Surprise? What kind of surprise? Please tell me, you know I hate waiting. Wait, is that something to do with the plan? Or no, that must be something else... What's it? Please tell me now!" Jack said excited.

"Maybe if you stop talking for a second I will be able to tell you" Pitch said smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Oh, right. Sorry" Jack laughed.

"The climate's finally colder, I think you can…"

"Go outside!" Jack exclaimed and threw himself into Pitch's arms nearly knocking him off his feet. "But it's spring, three days left before Easter, why is it colder?"

"Do I look like a meteorologist? Just use the chance. And remember the rules, Jack. As soon as it gets dark, come back, before The Sandman can see you" Pitch reminded him.

"I know, I know, no worry. Do I look like someone who would break the rules?" Jack asked making puppy-dog-eyes.

"Honestly?" The Nightmare King asked raising an eyebrow. Then he patted the boy's shoulder "Have fun"

"I will" Jack said grinning. Pitch had a bad feeling that this grin might not bring anything good.

**…**

Jack felt like the happiest person, well, sprite, in the world as he flew through the sky above Burgess. It was already late afternoon, so he didn't have so much time left, but it was enough to play with Jamie. He hasn't seen his best friend for so long time. What if he already forgot about him? He pushed that thought aside and enjoyed his flight as the cold north wind carried him. It was weird that it got so cold just before Easter, but, well, let's leave it to Mother Nature.

He landed on the road, in front of Jamie's house. He heard laughter coming from behind it, the kids were probably playing in the garden. He flew towards it and landed on a fence. He watched as Jamie said goodbye to his friends, they must have just ended playing. The boy raised a ball from the ground and sighed, still not noticing Jack's presence.

"I wish Jack was here" Jamie said to himself.

"Yeah, I wish that too" Jack said from behind him.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed and turned to face his best friend. "What are you doing here? It's spring, I thought it is too warm for you and that you've already left with your father to somewhere colder"

"Well, the weather is colder and I missed my best friend. And I don't think we're going to go anywhere this year, my father has some things to do here" Jack explained "Wanna get rid of me?"

"Of course not! I'm so happy to see you" Jamie said and hugged Jack. The sprite was like an older brother to him. "So what are we gonna do? Play football, computer games, basketball…"

"I have a better idea" Jack grinned. He raised his staff and sent a few snowflakes into the sky. At first nothing happened but then they blew up like fireworks making it snow above Jamie's garden. "Snow-ball battle! That never gets old"

They were playing and laughing for a long time until it got colder and Jamie was told to go home. So then they decided to play games. Finally, some real fun after that month spent inside the dark palace. He would have to show Jamie the slide he did few days ago. Of course if there wouldn't be any stairs nearby. He looked through the window and noticed it was already dark, he totally lost the track of time.

"I must go Jamie, see you tomorrow!" He told Jamie who was yawning and barely staying awake.

"Promise?"

"Of course!" Jack assured him and flew through the window. He looked up, it was full-moon. Than he saw a stream of golden sand and took few steps back. "Oh no, the Sandman, I've gotta go" He told himself and went across the road. It wasn't really the best idea to fly, Sandy would simply notice him.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He tightened the grip on his staff and raised it up. He slowly took a few steps forward and looked around nervously. Something was definitely not right. He walked through the alley making sure he made no sound. The he heard the noise again and turned on his heel towards its source.

"Been a long time, mate" He heard the creature leaning against the wall say "Blizzard '68 I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" From the shadow emerged an over-sized rabbit with a boomerang in his paw.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about _that_, are you?" Jack asked leaning against his staff and trying to act as if he didn't care about his rival's presence.

"Yes" Bunnymund said darkly and continued "But this is about somethin' else. Fellas"

Hey!" Jack jelled as he was grabbed by his hoodie out of a blue. The large Yetis said something in their language and threw a snow-globe which opened a portal to North Pole.

"Put me down! What the…" Jack never got to finish his sentence as he was tossed into a red bag. It was not going to be good. If only he had listened to Pitch and had returned before the night…

**…**

Meanwhile, the Nightmare King has just finished the last nightmares-spreading. The last before the battle. He smiled evilly and looked up at the moon. He was already tired of hiding in the shadows, everything was about to change and there was nothing that could stop him Not even the pathetic Man in Moon.

"My Nightmares and Jack are ready, are your Guardians?" he said to the moon with triumphal smile.

Wait… Where is Jack?...

* * *

**Well, I tried to write the scene that was in the movie, when North calls the guardians and I hope it was good enough. Writing in English is not that hard to me anymore, but listening is a completely other thing. That's why I watch everything in English and I noticed that it sounds way better than it does in Polish XD. Not that I didn't know it before.**

**I had to skip some parts of their conversation that I didn't hear clearly and didn't want to make a mistake. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me reviews and maybe, I can't promise it, I'll manage to post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Playing For Time

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Dreamshade Waters – my 10th reviewer. Thank you! :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day my dear readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Playing For Time**

Pitch walked through the streets of Burgess looking for Jack. He sent his Nightmares and Fearlings to look for the boy but yet none of them have returned. On the one side he was worried, on the other he was angry. Why was the boy so irresponsible? He only had to return before the night, that's what happens when you trust him too much. But, what if something bad happened? Pitch sighed. Since when has he become so soft… caring? As if he was getting back to his old self… No. Never. The past is in the past.

As he walked he stepped on something and looked down at his feet. It was a staff… Jack's staff. He raised it and looked around, no sign of Jack. The frost sprite would have never left the staff, which meant that something bad had to happen. Someone had to kidnap him and the only people that could have done it were…

…The Guardians…

He frowned and wrapped the shadows around him, soon he would attack the Tooth Palace, and whether the Guardians wanted or not they would _have to _bring Jack. The anger and worry rose within him. They will pay for that… But why did they kidnap Jack? Pitch made sure that none of them knew that the boy was under his care. Except for…

Bunnymund…

* * *

The Guardians turned their attention at two Yetis who have just come out of a portal. They put a red bag on the floor, something was struggling inside. The elves came closer and looked inside. Jack finally managed to get a look at the place he was dragged to. What he saw was a large man with white beard, the same he saw a long time ago. The man opened his arms and smiled warmly. He didn't look as dangerous as Jack remembered.

"There he is!" He said with his Russian accent "Jack Frost!"

"Wow" Jack managed to whisper. Was he really at the North Pole? In North's workshop? That was unexpected. Jamie told him many stories about this place and how much he wanted to visit it. But what did they want from Jack. He shivered, they didn't want to get revenge did they? Pitch told him that he had many enemies who could use Jack against him. "You've gotta be kidding me… Hey, put me down!" he jelled as he was grabbed by the Yeti again and raised from the bag.

"Hope the Yetis treated you well" North said and Yetis put Jack down dusting him off. Jack looked around in search of his staff but he never found it, which made him even more scared. He couldn't show it though, so he decided to act as if he didn't really care about his enemies' presence. A trick that Pitch taught him. Playing for time.

"Yeah, I love being thrown into a bag and tossed through a magic portal"

"Good, that was my idea" North said and laughed, then he pointed at Bunnymund "You know Bunny, obviously. And the Tooth fairy" he said as Toothiana approached them.

"Jack, I heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

"My-my what?" Jack asked confused.

"Open your mouth, are they really as white as they say?" She said and opened his mouth to take a look at his teeth. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow"

"And Sandman" North continued and pointed towards Sandy, who was sound asleep floating above the floor "Sandy? Sandy, wake up!" he said patting the golden sprite on shoulder.

"Um, anyone tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked. Sandy tried to explain by showing some signs above his head which wasn't really helpful.

"Um, that's not really helping, but thanks anyway" Jack said and walked through the room "I must have done something really bad that the big four is here together. Am I on the naughty list?"

"On naughty list?" North laughed "You hold a record. But it doesn't matter now"

"How come?" Jack asked. Seriously, he had no idea why they wanted him there. And why were they so nice.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now you are Guardian!" North said throwing his arms into the air. The elves started playing the trumpets, Yetis were holding torches, from the ceiling were hanging some flags like for a special occasion and little tooth fairies brought a colorful necklace which Jack had no intention to wear. He stepped back but two Yetis grabbed him and pushed forward. North carefully took an old book from a Yeti and cleared his throat. That was enough, Jack yelled 'stop' so everyone could hear it clearly.

"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" Jack said. There was no way he would become one of them, never ever. Not only that it wasn't something for him, what would Pitch say? He shivered at the thought. No, he would never become one of those who Pitch hates the most. But why did they want him to be a Guardian? His thoughts were interrupted by North's laughter.

"Of course you do" he said "Music!" he ordered the elves to play.

"No music!" Jack said making a resentful elf walk out. Not that he cared. "It all is really flattering, but you don't want me. You're hard work and deadlines, and I am snowballs and fun times" He said walking on a wooden desk with buttons on it. "I not a Guardian"

"That's exactly what I said" Bunny kicked in hoping to get rid of the frost sprite as soon as they could.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do" Toothiana said and flew towards the globe "Each of these lights is a child"

"A child who believes" North nodded "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Okay, no more of this chatter, Pitch's out there doing no one knows what"

Jack blinked. Has North just said Pitch? He meant Pitch Black, didn't he? They couldn't really think that he would stand against his care-taker. What if they didn't know that he was with Pitch… But Bunny saw them. It was all so weird, he needed to get out of there.

"Wait, you mean the boogeyman?" Jack wanted to make sure. If they didn't know that he was under the Nightmare King's care than he could use it against them.

"Yes. If Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well" North said pointing at the globe.

"Pick someone more qualified" Jack said over his shoulder.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen, like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."

"What?" Jack asked and turned on his heel. That brought his attention.

"That's right, Jack, he chose you" Tooth assured him.

"Man in Moon… he talks to you?" Jack asked. So the moon was talking to the guardians but didn't bother to tell him who he was.

"You see, Jack, you can't say no. This is your destiny" North said.

"Why didn't he tell me that himself?" Jack said more to himself feeling anger rising within him. He ran a hand through his hair "So after 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you, guys? Sitting in some hideout and thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No no. That's not for me!" He told the moon. Then he turned back to the guardians "No offence"

"How was that not offensive? You know what, it's good he doesn't want to be one of us. I mean, what this clown knows about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said, his voice mocking.

"Have you ever heard of the snowballs? I know, it's not hard-boiled eggs, but kids like what I do" Jack turned to him.

"But none of them believe in you" The rabbit said mockingly. "You're invisible, mate. It's not like you even exist"

"Bunny! Enough" Toothiana interrupted him. Jack fought the thought of telling them about Jamie, instead he got a better idea that would irritate the silly rabbit.

"No. The kangaroo's right" he said.

"The-the what?! What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate" Bunny said, his eyes darker.

"Oh, and I thought you were. If not a kangaroo than what are you?" Jack teased.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me" Bunnymund said narrowing his eyes. North took one step forward.

"Jack, walk with me" he said.

He led the young sprite to the lift that took them to the center of the workshop. It was crowded with the Yetis and toys were everywhere. It was the place that every child has ever dreamt about. Every except for Jack who wanted nothing else but to just get out of there. They made their way through the room avoiding the flying little helicopters and kites and other floating stuff.

"I thought that elves were making toys" Jack noticed. That was at least what Jamie told him.

"Just make them believe that" North whispered and giggled. "Very nice" he told a group of elves who decorated one of them and pretended he was a Christmas tree. "Keep up good work"

"I don't like it, paint it red" North said over his shoulder only to get a groan from a Yeti who has just finished painting the blue toys. The Russian man opened a door of his office. It was full of ice cubes and sculptures that North had made. Like the previous room it was wooden and there were big windows in front of the desk. There was so bright unlike in the Pitch's lair.

"Fruit cake?" North asked.

"Err, no, thanks"

North threw the cake aside and put on a dangerous face. The doors behind Jack locked out of a blue. Jack backed off and hit the door with his back. Now he was scared. So they were only playing nice? He should have expected that. He wished Pitch was there. _Oh my, he's gonna kill me..._

"What are you, Jack Frost, what is your center?"

"Center?" Jack asked confused and clung to the door as much as he could.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian than you have to have something very special inside" North said and thought deeply, studying Jack. He walked toward a bookcase and took a wooden Santa-Claus-figure with angry expression. "Here. This is how you see me; very big, intimidating, but if you look deeper.. Well, go on" He said and handed Jack the doll. The boy hesitantly took off the first cover that revealed the happy Santa Claus. Then he took off another one.

"I'm also mysterious" North said. "And furious. Caring. And my center…" He said and Jack handed him the center of the statue.

"There's a tiny wooden baby…" Jack said rubbing his forehead. He didn't understand any of that.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

"Um, big eyes" Jack said.

"Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder" North said patting him on his shoulder. Then he walked through his work-room. "This is what I was born with. The eyes that see the wonder in everything. This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children" he said as they walked out of the office. "It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I don't know" Jack simply said. None of their talks would make him want to be a guardian, it all was just pointless. Suddenly Bunny and Sandy came with worried faces.

"We have a problem , mate" The rabbit stated. "Problem with the Tooth Palace"

Jack didn't even know when he was forced to follow them and next was sitting in North's huge sleigh harnessed to a team of reindeers. At least he wasn't a hostage and he could escape whenever he wanted. However, he got a perfect chance since they were heading to Tooth Palace, exactly where Pitch was supposed to be now. Bunny was arguing and denied to get into the sleigh, leaving North with no choice but to drag him into the vehicle.

"Buckle up" North said over his shoulder.

"Wait, where are the seat belts?!" Bunny panicked.

"That's just a saying" North laughed "Are you ready? Let's go!" He said not waiting for them to answer. The sleigh drove off with such a rapid pace, Jack chuckled as he saw Bunny with his claws on the sleigh, clung to his seat. They rode through an ice tunnel that was filled with Bunnymund's screams, while for Jack it was nothing else than fun.

"I hope you like twisted loops!" North laughed at Bunny.

"I do like carrots" Bunny said and looked as if he was about to throw up. Sandy threw his arms into the air, enjoying the ride like Jack. Finally they made it to the edge of the runway and the sleigh flew up into the air.

"Hey Bunny, check up this view" Jack said grinning and a second later he was blown from the sleigh. Bunny gasped and managed to raise a little to look for the frost sprite, only to find him grinning sitting on the sleigh's slid.

"Aw, you do care" Jack teased, as Bunny narrowed his eyes and mumbled something.

"Hold on, I know a shortcut" North said and pulled out a snow-globe.

"Oh no, I knew I should have taken the tunnels" Bunny panicked again.

"I say, Tooth Palace" North said and threw the globe forward. It opened a portal and in the twinkling of an eye they were in Tooth's realm. "What?" North asked confused as he saw a shadows passing by, chasing baby teeth. Soon they realized the shadows were nightmare horses.

Jack's eyes lit up. It meant that Pitch was somewhere nearby. Jack couldn't've been luckier, the Guardians took him just where he wanted to be right now. Well, they didn't appear to be that bad, but they still were Pitch's enemies which meant they were Jack's as well.

"Here, take the reins" North ordered and handed them to Jack. Fortunately Pitch taught him how to ride a horse. Well, it was a team of reindeers, but he could handle that, right?. North took out his sword and smashed one of the horses. Jack wanted to say something about that but he knew he should keep his mouth for now. Soon he would be safe by Pitch's side.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny said as few golden canisters fell into the sleigh. Sandy noticed black sand on his sleeve and looked at Bunny. They must have suspected something as they exchanged looks.

"Jack, land!" North ordered. Jack shook the reins and managed to land. They almost fell from the platform of a marble tower but it was quite good as for his first try. First and definitely the last one.

"Tooth, are you alright?" North cried.

"T-they took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them, everything is gone" She said and dropped to her knees.

"I have to say, it's very very exciting. The big four, all in one place" They heard a velvety voice. Jack would recognize this voice everywhere. They looked up to find Pitch standing on a higher level of the Tooth Palace.

"Pitch!" Jack exclaimed. Within a second he was teleported by the shadows to Pitch.

"J-Jack, what are you doing?" North asked confused.

"Now, would you be so kind and explain what do you want from my boy?" Pitch said narrowing his eyes and putting a protective arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Is-is he your son, Pitch?" Tooth asked not believing her eyes. Pitch looked down at Jack who sent him an innocent smile.

"In a manner of speaking." The Boogeyman said and ruffled the young sprite's hair. The Guardians finally shook themselves off the shock.

"Listen, Pitch, the boy is…" North started but Jack interrupted. He didn't want Pitch to know about the Guardian thing. Not yet.

"A bad driver I know!" Jack said and as silly as it sounded he didn't have anything else that could help his situation "North let me drive the sleigh"

"You let the boy drive your sleigh, seriously North? I thought that a Guardian is more responsible" Pitch sighed his voice lecturing.

"Err.." North rubbed the back of his head, not really know what to say. He hasn't seen that coming. Jack sighed with relief, he was saved for now.

"Pitch, you have 30 seconds to return my fairies!" Toothiana finally said and before she got to Pitch and Jack the shadows had already teleported them.

"Or what? You'll put a coin under my pillow?" Pitch mocked appearing on the other side of the palace while Jack stayed safe aside with his favorite nightmare horse Kerrin.

"Pitch, why are you doing this?" North asked looking around in search of the Nightmare King.

"Maybe I want to have something what you have" Pitch said from other platform. "To be believed in" He said and teleported himself again "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds"

"Maybe that's where you belong" Bunny said angrily. Then Toothiana couldn't hold it back any longer, she took Bunnymund's boomerang and flew up with a battle cry. She immediately backed off as a black horse formed in front of her.

"Whoa. Easy, girl, easy" Pitch said to his favorite Nightmare and twirled a black sand between his fingers "Looks familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to master this little trick" he said and stroked the nightmare horse. "Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous, they smell fear, you know"

"What fear? Of you?" Bunnymund laughed. "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages"

"Oh the Dark Ages" Pitch said and smiled at the memory "Everyone afraid, miserable, such a happy time for me, all that power I had… Than the Main in Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and the light, lifting their hearts and filling them with hope that wrote me off. _Oh, it's just a bad dream, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such a thing as the Boogeyman. _And that's all about to change."

Jack listened to the little backstory. Pitch has never told him about the Dark Ages, actually they didn't talk about the past, he was always wondering about that. He has never asked Pitch why he hated the Guardians so much, it was probably the right time to do so. As soon as they get home he would ask more about Dark Ages, for sure.

"Oh, that's happening already. Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. That's such a little thing… but to a child…"

They watched as the walls of the Tooth Palace, once twinkling in glory, now were cascading. The Guardians watched it with terror and the feeling that they couldn't do anything was killing them from inside. Such a beautiful view for the Nightmare King.

"T-they don't believe in me anymore" Tooth said frightened.

"It's your turn not to be believed in" The Boogeyman said grinning. Then Bunny threw his boomerang and all the Guardians went after Pitch.

The Black sand wrapped around Jack and pulled him into the shadows to teleport him back to the nightmare realm. After the centuries he still hasn't gotten used to that. Within a second he was already in Pitch's realm in the throne room. He looked around and waited for Pitch to come.

The Nightmare King finally dealt with the Guardians and satisfied went back to his palace. He watched from the shadows as Jack walked towards the globe that was slowly losing the lights. He was about to join him but he got a devilish idea. Jack wasn't the only one who could pull pranks, was he?

The Boogeyman approached Jack and without any warning lifted the boy up and twirled him above his head like a father would his child. Jack screamed from the surprise, and Pitch laughed, he could sense the young sprite's fear.

"Pitch, when will you finally stop doing that?" Jack breathed as he calmed himself down. It was not the first time when Pitch did that.

"I'll stop it when you finally stop screaming like a girl every time I try to scare you" Pitch chuckled. "Missed me?"

"Not really" Jack teased and poked Pitch's shoulder "Just kidding. How did you know I was kidnapped?"

"Well, even you wouldn't have been that irresponsible to just leave the staff in an alley" Pitch said and gave Jack his staff. The boy hugged it, as if it was the dearest thing in the world.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'even you'? Not nice" Jack said.

"Anyway, I hope they treated you well" Pitch said as he walked up to the globe and watched the lights switch off.

"Well enough, I guess" Jack said nervously. He could only hope that Pitch wouldn't ask what they wanted from him. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell it, but he, personally, preferred it to be later.

"Very well, because if they didn't, they wouldn't make it till Easter. Speaking of which, would you like to go on eggs-hunt, Jack?"

"Egg-haunts? I've never been on egg-hunts. Why?"

"I have to deal with the rabbit. If we destroy his holiday than he'll be out of our way. We're going to pay him a visit"

"So you're going to take me to Warren?" Jack asked excited and Pitch nodded. The frost sprite wrapped his arms around Pitch in a tight hug, like a child that has just been given the best present on the world. "Thank you, dad!" he exclaimed. Pitch blinked, has the boy just called him 'dad'? They spend many years together but Jack has never called him like that. But as he did Pitch felt something warm in his heart…

"Pitch, I meant Pitch. Sorry I don't know where that came from" Jack explained himself rubbing the back of his head. He was so happy at the thought that he would finally see the legendary place where Bunny prepares his eggs that he accidently called Pitch dad. But he was his father, adoptive father, wasn't he?

"You must be really excited" Pitch said smiling and then added "Son"

Jack laughed and nodded. If Pitch was in a good mood, then maybe he could ask him about the Dark Ages. There was no reason he shouldn't know it, right?

"Um, Pitch? Can you tell me more about the Dark Ages? You've never told me why you hate Man in Moon and the Guardians…"

"Jack," Pitch sighed "There's nothing to tell about it. It's not something that should be recalled, just forget it, like everyone did"

Jack knew it was the end of the discussion, Pitch's voice was firm and he knew that he shouldn't ask about it anymore. But his childish curiosity took over again and he was so determined to know the truth. He would find out, sooner or later. The question was, what was Pitch hiding? Didn't he trust him?...

* * *

**This is the last chapter where I needed to use movie's scenes. Good for me XD. **

**So the next chapter; a visit in Warren, are you as excited as Jack? Anyway, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Tomorrow I'm on a little trip and it might take some time. But your reviews motivate me so much and if I get some, then maybe I'll try to write in a bus ;D. Also, will Jack get to know the past? Anyway,  
**

**Happy Valentines!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Hunt For Easter Eggs

**Chapter 5**

**The Hunt For Easter Eggs**

Since Jack returned back to home he hasn't left the dark palace. It was a pity because he didn't use the last days of cold weather but he knew that Guardians could kidnap him again. He wasn't afraid of them as much as he used to; he was afraid that Pitch would find out why they wanted him. Pangs of conscience were killing him from inside. First, he was lying to Pitch. He has never lied to Pitch. Second, he disappointed Jamie, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to his best friend before the warm climate comes. Third, after getting to know the Guardians better he wasn't sure if he wanted to destroy them. Of course he wanted to help his adoptive father so they would finally be believed in, but he didn't know if the Guardians deserved the fate Pitch wanted for them. Fourth, he so regretted asking Pitch about the past, he felt as if the Nightmare King was avoiding him. Everything in his world was falling apart, he felt sick.

The boogeyman hasn't been in his best mood for the past few days. He was furious when he found out that the Guardians had been collecting the teeth to thwart his plans. The poor Nightmare that brought the information was so scared that it turned into black sand. That night was thrilling for the Guardians. Pitch set a trap for them and while the Nightmares distracted three of the Guardians, he himself got rid of the Sandman. Jack was terrified when he found out but eventually Pitch explained him that Sandy wasn't killed but temporary trapped within the nightmare sand.

The only thought that was lighting the darkness in Jack's mind was Easter. After all those years of hating the holiday he finally was going to enjoy it. The plan was simple, while Pitch would distract the Guardians, Jack and the nightmares would smash the Easter eggs. Not all of them since Pitch promised Jack to keep some, the boy had never celebrated Easter before, and it was supposed to be his first time. However for an unknown reason he was hesitating. He felt that he shouldn't do that but he didn't owe Bunny anything. It was his revenge. Then, why did he feel that way?

One day spent with the Guardians would not change anything, he told himself as he slammed his fist against the wall of his room, fighting with his emotions. Than he sat on a large bed and leaned against the stone wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and laying his cheek on them. He rarely had situations like that, fighting with all those emotions, he normally just acted and didn't think about what he did. He felt so alone. He couldn't handle that himself, he wasn't used to that. He was learnt to keep his emotions locked, like Pitch.

When he found out about him being chosen as new Guardians, something just.. broke in him. He needed someone to talk to him so much. But who could that be? He knew that Pitch was always there to comfort him but not in this case. He comforted Jack when the boy had a nightmare or was scared, sad. But they've never talked about emotions and this stuff. The frost sprite knew that the Nightmare King wanted him to be strong. Letting emotions take over was a weakness and as much as the boy didn't want to allow them, the feelings were storming inside him. Jack had no idea how to feel about it all and with that he was left alone. Tears dropped down his cheeks and when he heard the knock he quickly pulled up the blue hood to hide his face.

"Jack?" Pitch spoke as he walked into the room. It was the brightest place in his palace and there were several torches. The boy, unlike him, preferred light. "What's bothering you?"

Jack quickly swept his tears away and looked up, his look questioning. He didn't remember ever being asked this question. Pitch knew when the boy was sad or scared, but this situation was new. Jack hasn't been as cheerful as he had always used to be, during past few days.

"Everything's fine" Jack lied, what else he was supposed to say. He only received a sigh from his adoptive father who sat next to him and also leaned against the wall.

"Jack, don't lie to me. You've been acting weird for some time. You don't even use the last cold days before it gets warm for the next few months. If there's something I should know just tell me" he said, his voice soft. Jack rested his head on Pitch's chest and listened to his heartbeat which somehow calmed him down. The Nightmare King put an arm around his adoptive son and rested his chin on the boy's ruffled white hair. That was something he enjoyed even more than spreading his nightmares.

"Tell me, Jack, what's wrong? Did you quarrel with Jamie? Or is that because I haven't had much time for you recently?"

"It's just… I don't want to meet the Guardians" Jack replied. It was actually true, he did not want to meet them.

"You don't need to be afraid of them. As long as you follow the rules you are safe" Pitch said.

"I know, I'm sorry I broke the rule. If I had listened I wouldn't have gotten caught by the stupid rabbit" Jack said feeling bad that he failed Pitch.

"Is there anything else that bothers you, Jack?"

"..No. I don't think so…" Jack said fighting with his thoughts. On the one side he wanted to hide his problem, on the other one there was nothing he wanted more than to tell Pitch about that.

"Jack, you won't hide anything from me" Pitch sighed and started stroking Jack's hair so as to comfort the boy.

"I know but that's something I need to deal with on my own… I mean, I've been thinking… I just.." Jack started hesitating. He couldn't really find the right words "I just wanted to think through some things. Don't worry I'm fine" he finished and sighed with relief to be over with it.

Pitch couldn't believe it at first. Jack wanted to think about something? He wasn't like that, he liked to play and have fun… not think about stuffs and lying bored in his bed all days long. He just shook his head in resignation. But if Jack was thinking about something, did that mean he was.. kind of.. growing up? Starting to act more mature? Pitch didn't even want to think about that. He liked Jack the way he was, a young cheerful sprite who would always turn to him for comfort… if Jack was becoming mature then how long would he stay with Pitch? The boogeyman had never thought about that before. Having a teenager at home was quite a hard task but now if Jack was growing up? Would he rebel? Pitch thought that when MiM changed the boy into a spirit then he would stay the way he was forever. Or maybe he just misunderstood Jack and the boy simply wanted to avoid the Guardians and there was nothing to worry about.

"So, tomorrow we're going to Warren?" Jack asked excited, trying to change the topic.

"Yes we are. And I'll make sure it's your best Easter, my boy" Pitch chuckled at the excitement in the frost child's eyes. Then he got up and headed towards the door "I have to get some things finished before tomorrow. And I think it will be good for you if you go out, Jack" he said and with that he left the room. The Nightmare King walked through the corridor towards the globe room in order to make the final plans for the destruction of the Guardians. The thoughts haven't left him though.

"I hope you're not growing up, Jack" He said as he walked into the silent room. Was that possible that after 300 years or so Jack would get more mature? Probably not but, oh well, there are many things he hadn't expected and that actually happened. Jack being a teenager… "Oh my, I just hope I would not have to have a _'talk'_ with him…" he thought.

**…**

Jack's smile fell just after Pitch had closed the door. All alone again. He was so close to tell how he felt but he just couldn't. Pitch was right, he shouldn't sit in his room wallowing in self-pity, and it would probably be good for him if he visited Jamie. He slowly raised himself from the bed and walked out of the room. He literally flew out of the lair and flew high above the town laughing in delight, as wind brushed through his snowy hair. Suddenly he felt that he wasted so much time hiding in the dark realm for the past days, now he knew that he really was safe.

He caught the sight of Jamie's house and wind obediently carried him to his destination. Jack landed nearby the house and saw Jamie with his friends walking on the pavement. Surprisingly, Jamie didn't seem to notice Jack's presence, he probably hasn't seen the sprite landing. Jack got a little closer and listened to their conversation.

"Do you still believe in Easter?" Monty spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked surprised "How can you guys say such things?"

"Jamie, don't you remember that last year we barely found those very few eggs? If Easter Bunny was real it wouldn't be like that. Maybe it's time to grow up" Pippa said. Jack remembered last year's Easter, because of his 'antics' the eggs were smashed and he had to run as fast as he could to get away from the angry Bunnymund. He giggled at the memory. "You should be happy that at least you still dream and don't have…"

"Nightmares" Cupcake finished for Pippa.

"Why do you care, anyway, J?" Caleb asked "It's not like you believe"

"I didn't say that, I said that maybe… maybe some of the things are not real…" Jamie said and looked down. Jack froze. Did that mean that Jamie no longer believed? Couldn't be true.

"Like Jack Frost you've always talked about?" Claude said and Jamie nodded.

"You were right guys, it was probably my imagination.." the boy said and followed his pack.

Jack stood there, frozen in shock and then shook his head. No, there was no way that Jamie stopped believing, he was his best friend. Jamie just couldn't push him away, turn into an imaginary-creation. Jack run up to the gang and stood in front of Jamie.

"Jamie, please, hear me, I know I promised to visit you and I didn't but.. but I had some problems. Please don't forget about me!" Jack spoke quickly, looking directly at Jamie who didn't seem to hear his words. He just waked through the winter sprite who gasped.

Jack grabbed his chest and stood there, frozen. Jamie didn't believe in him any longer, and it all was his fault. It took some time until the words finally hit him. He couldn't believe that Jamie has lost the belief. He has just lost his only believer. Jack took few steps back and then called the wind to carry his as far away as possible. Bunnymund was right, it was not like he even existed. He was so weak.

Jack landed near the pond that now had a tiny ice cover over it. As he took a step it got harder so the ice wouldn't break under him. The boy dropped to his knees and slammed his fist against the frozen surface. Tears dropped down his cheeks and his staff was lying next to him. He just cried and the time was passing. Minutes or hours it didn't matter, nothing mattered.

Then he started coughing, it didn't really bothered him, it was normal. But his breathing became rapid and then the coughs didn't give him time for breaths and his lungs were begging for air. Jack grabbed his chest as he felt a sharp pain and he collapsed onto the ground rolling onto his back. The coughs slowly made him lose his consciousness, the sweat was all over his face. He didn't even know when he fell into the blackness full of agony.

**…**

When he woke up it was already late and dark. He was lying where he had fallen and his chest was hurting. He rubbed his eyes and raised himself on his elbows. With panic he reached out searching for his staff and found it lying nearby with relief. He managed to stand up, leaning on his staff and with his legs shaking he took a few steps forward. He felt like a wreck and had no idea what could have caused the coughing. Was it because of Jamie losing his belief? Probably not and that was something that worried him even more. As he recalled what had happened he felt tears forming in his eyes again. It all was the Guardians' fault, he promised Jamie to visit him and they kidnapped him making his best friend disappointed. There was nothing he could do about it now… only the revenge. The following day would be the last Easter, he would make sure of that.

He tried to call wind but nothing came. After he had tried again and had failed he panicked. He was probably too weak for that, then how would he come back home? He walked ahead using his staff for support, he was scared. His eyes lit up at the realization. He could use his fear to call Pitch. He looked around the dark forest and shivered. It was scary indeed.

"Pitch?" He called and was surprised to find his voice husky and instead of a yell it was a whisper. He was too weak, and that scared him even more. Panicking, he started shivering again and tried to make his way out of the dark place.

Jack felt dizzy and brought his hand to his forehead, the headache wasn't helping. Something was not right. Sure, he had been sick before, but that was always because of warm climate or this stuff. And it wasn't warm there, not too cold but still. Suddenly shadows formed in front of him and seconds later Pitch walked out of them. He froze as he caught the sight of Jack, looking like he was beaten up and was leaning against his staff. He quickly made his way to the boy and Jack fell into his arms.

"How did you found me?" Jack questioned.

"You called me and I sensed your fear" Pitch replied softly, his voice full of concern.

"B-but I was too weak and… how could you hear it?" Jack asked feeling his eyelids heavy, slowly drifting into sleep.

"Jack, I will always hear you" The boogeyman said and studied Jack. No physical signs. "What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know. I started coughing and I couldn't stop. I fainted and then I woke up. My chest hurts…" Jack said and shut his eyes at the pain.

"Shh, it will be alright, son" Pitch said hugging the boy. "Probably the climate is not cold enough for you. Don't worry, as soon as we are finished with the Guardians we will leave to somewhere colder"

"Pitch.." Jack whispered and look up at his care-taker "Jamie doesn't believe in me anymore" he said and then fell into deep sleep.

Pitch picked up the sleeping boy and cuddled him in his arms as Jack burrowed his face into the crook oh his neck. He knew how the boy felt right now. He felt like that when the Guardians put the end of the Dark Ages. The shadows wrapped around them and teleported back to the nightmare realm. The boogeyman carried Jack to his room, and gave him a little bit of the dream sand, so the boy would get good rest. He swore that the next day everything would change. Maybe Jack lost a believer but he would get many more.

**…**

The next day Jack was lively again and was so excited about their little visit in Warren. It almost made him forget about Jamie losing his belief. The winter sprite rode his favorite nightmare named Kerrin practicing his 'entrance'. As hard as he tried he couldn't make it as thrilling as Pitch. No matter what 'faces' he put he couldn't look as scary as the boogeyman. Pitch found it really amusing to watch the boy's antics.

"Let's go Jack, it's time to leave" Pitch said and gathered his shadows, it was a long way after all and the teleportation was weakening his powers. Jack got to Pitch by one high jump and twirled his staff.

"I'm ready!" Jack exclaimed with enthusiasm. Pitch chuckled and placed an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Prepare yourself. It's a long way and you might feel sick" Pitch warned.

"What? You didn't tell me that-" Jack has never got to finish his sentence as shadows surrounded them and in the twinkling of an eye he saw the darkness around. He felt as if he was on a terrible roller coaster, turned upside down. He felt as if he was going to throw up and tightened the grip around his staff. Out of a blue his feet hit the ground and he couldn't stop himself from collapsing. He opened his eyes to face bright green grass beneath him. He was supporting himself on his hands and coughed. His vision was a little bit blurry and he felt dizzy. He panicked when he realized that he wasn't holding his staff and after he had gotten to his feet he looked in search of Pitch. He almost jumped when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Pitch asked as he handed the boy his staff he had dropped when he hit the ground.

"Yeah, I think… just a little dizzy and I can't see clearly" Jack stated and rubbed his aching forehead. Pitch studied Jack concerned. The boy shouldn't have felt that sick. Long-distance teleportation causes dizziness, but Jack looked like he was about to throw up, and his sight should not have been blurry. Something was wrong but Pitch didn't want to worry him.

"Just side-effects" He told Jack and caught the boy as he staggered.

Jack's sight finally got back to normal and he felt the dizziness slowly leaving his body. He gasped at the view in front of him. It was so breathtaking, there were rivers in every color of a rainbow, sparkling in the sunlight, just like the eggs which were walking through the paths on the green grass, which was all over the Warren. The colorful flowers were coloring the walking eggs with its powder and the egg-golems were also putting a mysterious climate into the scenery. It was the most beautiful place Jack's ever seen. Not comparable to Tooth Palace and North's workshop.

"Too much color as for me" Pitch said with distaste "It has become even more rainbow-hued than it was when I last visited it"

"You've been here before?" Jack asked.

"Not once" Pitch simply replied and walked forward, gesturing for Jack to follow him. The older spirit has been to many places, yet he didn't want to tell Jack about it. Not a single word, it was kind of hurting Jack, but he knew that he shouldn't ask or say anything about that. He would have to find on his own.

"Now. You will sneak to those tunnels, where the eggs are being delivered to different places and smash with the Nightmares every egg while I'll distract the Guardians. You can take some eggs which you would like to keep"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Jack joked saluting and went to take his position. Pitch shook his head in amusement. However, it felt weird to be called like that again… he hasn't been called like that ever since the…

He pushed the memories aside and followed the voices that definitely belonged to the Guardians. He was going to be enjoying this. He wrapped the shadows around him and when he appeared right in front of the surprised Guardians he raised his hands to make the shadows grow behind him to make his 'entrance' spectacular.

"Look who we've got here"

Jack watched in awe as his adoptive father scared the hell out of the Guardians. It was really funny to see and at the same time thrilling. He would never be able to be as good as the Nightmare King. He then turned to the tunnels filled with colorful eggs and gave a mark to the Nightmares.

"Let's have a little egg-haunt" Jack grinned.

**…**

"Are you sure that none of the eggs made it through the tunnels?" Toothiana asked placing a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder as the rabbit nodded. "But why would Jack do that?" she asked looking at North.

"I don't think he's like that. Maybe Pitch forced him to?" North said frowning.

"He raised him, mate. After all those years the boy learnt how to be just like that bastard" Bunny said with anger.

"I talked to him, Bunny, he seemed to be nice, just.. lost. He needs to find his center" North said and rubbed his chin.

Jack listened to their conversation from the hideout. It took him a lot not to jump out and finish them off himself. How could they dare to say such things?

"Jack! We know you're here! Please, we just want to talk" Tooth said looking around.

Jack decided it was a good time for his entrance. He got onto his Nightmare, Kerrin, and rushed out of his hideout. He was accompanied with a wave of his frost and then he shot Guardians a cold glare followed by a grin which he had learned from Pitch.

"What would you like to talk about, you pathetic guardians?" He said trying to use a velvety tone. It took some time for the Guardians to shake from the shock and Bunnymund was the first one to speak.

"I knew we should never have trusted you, mate"

"Yes, you shouldn't have, I guess" Jack said, Guardians probably haven't expected that for him to say. They heard a laugh from behind them.

"Good job, Jack. You should've seen you faces" Pitch grinned at the Guardians and teleported himself again to appear next to Jack smiling at him proudly. "Now if you all don't mind, we will be leaving" he told and then had said to Jack over his shoulder before he left "But you can stay a little bit longer, if you want, Snowflake"

"Jack, tell us, why are you doing this?" Tooth asked "You know that if you need help we can…"

"Do you even hear yourself? Pitch's my father, he would never harm me!" Jack said with anger.

"He's not your real father, you know it" North spoke.

"Are you satisfied with what you've done? Is it really what you want or are you just blinded because of your 'father'?" Bunny said and narrowed his eyes. Jack didn't answer at first. He didn't know if it was what he wanted, to destroy them.

"It is none of your business. I trust Pitch" Jack said coldly.

"Really, Jack? And does Pitch trust you?" North asked. That caught Jack off his guard.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't think he told you everything. Has he ever mentioned the Golden Age? There are so many things you have no idea about, Jack. If you knew about it then you would know what caused Pitch to be the way he is… And you would know that what you do is wrong. Come with us and you'll…"

"Never. I don't need to know the past. You will not change my mind. For the last time, leave me alone" Jack said and left with his Nightmare that teleported him back to Burgess. After all he had done they still wanted him to join them. What was so important about that? He couldn't understand and he knew that the key for all his answers was… past.

And the Golden Age? He has never heard about such thing. He really was desperate to know the truth but he was clueless right now. The Guardians and Pitch were the only ones who could tell him, yet he couldn't ask any of them. Without knowing what to do, he let Kerrin go back to the dark realm, as the light wasn't really pleasant for her. He sat in his favorite place, by his pond. He looked down at his reflection on the iced lake. It was Easter and the ice still hasn't melted, weird.

He jumped when he saw shadows forming behind him. Those weren't Pitch's ones, he would have recognized them. These slowly changed from black into purple, he's never seen shadows like these.. He gripped his staff and raised it, prepared to defend himself. A hooded creature came out of it and looked at Jack who couldn't see its face. It was a man, with a black shirt, covered with red vest with many pockets. He had black jeans and black cape. He was twirling a joker card between his fingers and leaned against a tree.

"You need a clue, boy" A male voice spoke.

"I… how did you know? Who are you?" Jack asked and stepped back.

"I could feel it. That's why I am here" the man said ignoring his second question. "I know that you have so many questions which need answers. I can't offer you those"

"Then why are you here?"

"I can show you something that might help you" the man said, a grin making its way to his face, although Jack couldn't see it.

"And why would you do that?" Jack asked hesitating. Pitch has always told him not to talk with strangers. To avoid other sprites who are dangerous. And the hooded man did look dangerous. Jack should have left the moment he saw the mysterious shadows.

"Let's just say, I think every sprite deserves to know the truth about the world we live in" He said friendly and let his hood fall. Only to reveal a black hat with purple belt which put a shade, so his face still couldn't be seen. Great.

"Okay, then what can you do to help me?" Jack said. The man didn't seem that dangerous once he got to know his purpose. But the Easter Bunny also seemed to be just a fluffy rabbit and wasn't one, right?.

"I will show you where you need to go to get your questions answered" The man said raising his hand for Jack to grab it. Jack hesitated and remained in the place where he stood, keeping the distance. "Don't you worry, child, I mean no harm. You have my word and this is a powerful thing for a spirit. And I know you desire the answers so much"

Jack eventually lowered his staff and walked to the man. If he gave his word that he would not harm him, then he wouldn't. As Jack grabbed the man's hand his eyes went wide and his vision was immediately transported to an unknown place, a little blurry, as if he was looking through the mist. He recognized the dark stone room of Pitch's lair. Why did he see that? Then he was showed a way through some corridors and stairs, he tried to remember them and make a mental map. It finally led him to a big room, quite dark since the torches weren't lit. The whole walls were covered with books, it must have been a library. Jack didn't know that Pitch had one. Then his vision turned to a corner, there was a statue, but as Jack came closer his saw it was a special sculpture for a big, old-looking book. Seemed it was very important book. Before he could take a better look he was back at his pond again. The man was gone.

Jack stood there, trying to think about what has just happened. This was all he needed, the answers lied in the old book he was shown a way to…

Suddenly he started coughing again, gasping for air he fell to the ground and couldn't control his coughs anymore. He felt as if he was choking, his chest hurt even more because of the earlier situation like that. He wrapped his hands around his throat as no air made it to his lungs. As his coughs were becoming rapid the wind wildly danced around him. He had no idea what was going on, he felt as if a tornado was twirling in his body, yet no air filled his lungs. He closed his eyes and strength left his muscles. He was lying helplessly and the coughs finally went silent with the breath leaving his body as well as the consciousness.

* * *

**I'm sorry, took me some time to post it but my winter vacation is over and I have to learn a lot for the 's a poll on my profile, about my upcoming RotG stories, I hope you'll leave your vote :).  
**

**I hope you liked the chapter (the longest one I've ever written!), I already started developing my little twist. What is happening to Jack and who was the mysterious sprite? Also I put a scene where Pitch was worrying about Jack growing up.. I hope you found it funny XD. Do you like the cliff-hanger?**

**Anyway, I tried to write this chapter at school and my notes were in every notebook, took me some time to collect all of them together, it was like a puzzle. :D**

**Please review and I'll write a new chapter soon! Your lovely reviews motivate me sooo much!**


End file.
